


3 rounds and a sound

by gryjoy



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: 5 Times, Fix-it fic, Fluff, I just want them to be soft, M/M, Mid Canon, Paris - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post canon, Pre Canon, World War II, brain rot, face kisses, hand holding, i love them, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: five meaningful times freddy and captain k kissed
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	3 rounds and a sound

**Author's Note:**

> theme song - 3 rounds and a sound by blind pilot 
> 
> i am very tired and i literally JUST watched this movie

first time.

the first time freddy finkel and captain k kissed was a bit after the two met.

k found the younger man insufferable. unable to stay in the same room with him or he swore he would hurt the man.

freddy, on the other hand, found the older man fascinating. wanting to be with him at all times and making conversation whenever he got the chance.

captain k had enough one-afternoon calling freddy into his office.

“do you know what i called you in here?” the captain asked eyeing freddy up and down.

“no, sir,” freddy spoke and k’s eyes went to the man's hair. watched the way the sun turned it into a pale fire-like color. it looked good.

k stood and got eye level with the younger man and sighed. freddy swallowed nervously waiting for the other man to speak.

“dammit,” k spoke under his breath and kissed the corner of freddys mouth. he did this so if the other man wanted to pull away. yell at him. call him names and storm out he could. or, what k preferred, the man would kiss him back. hold onto his arms. and smile.

“captain,” freddie breathed out shakily unsure where to put his hands.

“yes?” k smiled softly looking at freddie who was shaking almost imperceptibly.

freddy moved his head so his and k’s lips were brushing over each other, movement still a bit unsure. freddy leaned forward letting their lips slot together and letting the older man cup his cheeks and hold him with care.

second time.

the second time they kissed was a quick one when the children were out training.

freddy had found a small, pale flower next to a tree. he picked it up slowly trying not to damage it.

its petals were a mix of pink and orange with a dark yellow center. he had never seen anything like it.

he could hear a few of the older boys who decided to skip the training snickering.

“looks as if we have a homo training us,” one boy snickered to the other, “think he’ll turn the youngers into poofs too?”

freddy wasn't a poof. right? he paused before standing. he still is gently holding the small flower as he makes his way to the captain's tent.

as he walked he felt like everyone was watching him when he knew they weren’t. he knew it was all in his head. but it still made him feel open and small.

he pushed open the flap to the captain's tent and saw the man reading a newspaper with a bored look.

his eyes met freddys and immediately brighten. “hey there, darling,” he spoke standing from his bed and walking over to freddy.

freddy smiled at the pet name holding the flower for the other man to see, “its for you,” he simply said and watched k smile.

k took it from him and put it in his pocket letting it stick out of his jacket.

“everything ok?” k asked when he looked at freddy once more who wore a distant look in his eyes.

“im fine,” freddy said smiling.

captain k frowned causing freddy to shift, “come now, don't hide from me,” he spoke softly, hands lifting to rest on either side of the other man's neck.

“i-uh-i heard one of the boys call me a homo and a poof,” freddy said looking down not wanting to meet k’s gaze, “im not a poof, right?”

k laughed and kissed freddys forehead receiving a confused look.

“look, love, if you weren’t a poof i couldn't do this whenever,” he kissed him for emphasis making freddy give a half whimper half sigh, “see, not so bad,” freddy smiled.

“not so bad,” he repeated closing his eyes letting k kiss his cheek.

third time.

the third time they kissed was after that kid blew himself up.

captain k didn't know what to do. he groaned in his office letting his head hit the table.

“im sure he’ll be fine,” freddy said pouring the captain his scotch.

freddy sat down the alcohol and pulled up a chair so he could sit next k.

“thanks,” the man grumbled downing the drink and wincing at the burn, “rosie is going to kill me.”

he looked over at freddy and the man's hair was lighting up from the sun again making k’s fingers brush through it.

“you have nice hair,” he said earning him a smile.

“thank you, yours isn't so bad either,” freddys said reaching for k’s hand.

k let him and watched the man intertwine their fingers.

“if she kills you, she’ll have to kill me too,” freddy said leaning down to kiss the man's knuckles.

“you missed,” k said tapping his lips with his free hand.

“guess i did,” freddy smiled standing hovering slightly over k.

he leaned down and kissed him letting out soft giggles when the captain pulled him into his lap.

fourth time.

the fourth time they kissed was after the war.

they both wore their redone outfits. the feathers and the capes covered in pink and red. the outfits they designed together.

they shot rounds after the captain said hi to the jojo boy before rushing into battle.

freddy made sure no one hurt his captain. and k made sure no one hurt his freddy.

the explosion made freddy fly against a crumbled wall knocking him unconscious.

there were flashes of smoke and red lights then suddenly it's over. the war is over. the americans won.

freddy remembered k’s frantic hands on him, stripping him to his white, dirty, blood-stained shirt.

“freddy,” k breathed out, “freddy, freddy, stay with me, love,” k pulled the wounded man's arm over his shoulder pulling him up, “come on, come,” he grunted limping slightly pulling the redhead away from the debris.

freddy could tell k wasn’t wearing his outfit either. also stripped to his worn shirt.

“i’ll be right back,” he sar freddy on a bench away from the debris, “ill be right back, darling,” he kissed the top of freddys head before rushing off.

the captain reached his target. jojo. the boy went to hug him but before k let him he ripped the nazi jacket off of him and threw it as far as he can.

“come here kid,” he sighed and let the boy attack him with a hug. he held the boy close knowing he won't see him after that.

“listen, listen,” k pulled away and looked jojo in the eye, “you need to go make sure that _sister_ of yours is ok, you have to take care of your family now,” jojo nodded, dust falling from his hair as he does so, “you're a strong little man, your mother would be proud,” these words made the boy hug him again.

“thank you,” jojo’s words were muffled by k’s shirt but the captain heard them.

“go, go,” k started knowing if he didn't push the little one away he might not let go, “go home.”

jojo nodded rushing off. they both jumpped at the sudden gunfire.

k ran back to a damaged freddy. the younger man wasnt moving making k worry.

“freddy, freddy, sweetie,” k spoke with tenderness he didn't know he could conjure.

“did we win?” freddy half slurred out sitting up slowly and wincing when he got a head rush.

k let out a half-laugh. “we’re free, honey.” he leaned forward and pressed his trembling lips on freddys, “we’re free.”

fifth time.

the fifth time they kiss is a bit after the war. as soon as they could they made their way to paris. both of them had a good chunk of money they had saved before the war.

they live in a nice house with a german shepherd puppy freddy insisted on getting.

freddy walks with a limp now. not incredibly noticeable, but its there.

both of them have nightmares about the event. both similar in the sense that they lose each other.

“i made tea, ” freddy says walking over to k who sat in a chair looking out the window. his hips sway slightly at the record playing in the background. its soft piano record k had gotten for freddys birthday.

freddy sets the tea in front of the other man taking the seat next to him. freddy has a small visible scar that disappears into his bright hair and a scar on his eyebrow that fades down to his mid cheek. k loves to trail his thumb over the scar there. kissing it sometimes which freddie loves.

they had eloped.

they both had matching wedding rings they wore proudly.

“would you like to go into town today, love?” k asks looking over at his husband lovingly.

freddy smiles, “as long as we can stop at the strawberry stand again, ” freddy eyes reflected his feelings, “the ones covered in chocolate too,” he says making k smile.

“of course, anything for you, sweetheart, ” k speaks pulling freddys chair closer so he can put his arm around the back of it.

they watch the birds in the sky and the animals in the streets run about. free.

k looks over at freddy with nothing but love for the other man.

freddy looks back and smiles, “what?”

“i love you, ” k says and leans forward to connect his lips with freddys.

he can feel freddy smile as he deepens the kiss, “i love you too.”

they are finally free from war. free from hate. free from everything in their past. they were together. married.

and finally _free_.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhHhHhhHh 
> 
> pure brain rot
> 
> i want to write another one where theyre living in paris and going to food markets and shit but idk
> 
> also i know they cant like legally marry but before gay marriage was legalized they still had weddings even if they weren’t legalized and i just want the boys to be happy and soft


End file.
